Большой брат
by tinka1976
Summary: Ещё одна история про Горацио, Кристину и их сына Джошуа. Однажды Джошуа похитили, а взамен оставили другого мальчика, который почему-то считает себя сыном Горацио.


**Глава 1.**

Машинка с радиоуправлением чувствительно ткнулась в ногу с разгона.  
– Ой, простите, – испуганно пробормотал малыш. Разом забыв про управление, подбежал, схватил свою машинку, прижал к груди, будто ее пытались отобрать.  
– Ничего, – улыбнулся Горацио. – Беги к маме.  
Малыш попятился, по-прежнему прижимая машинку к груди, развернулся и пошел между столиками. Горацио проводил его взглядом, кивнул внимательно наблюдавшей за их разговором женщине, по-видимому, матери ребенка. Вообще, мужчин в детском кафе было немного. А если и были, то либо совсем молодые отцы, либо дедушки. Он усмехнулся про себя: жизнь – забавная штука, скоро он может одновременно оказаться в двух ролях. Кажется, у Кайла с Эми все серьезно, и кто знает… Может, через пару лет Горацио придет сюда с семилетним сыном и годовалым внуком или внучкой.  
Интересно, будет ли он таким же сумасшедшим дедом, каким оказался сумасшедшим отцом? Вообще, к моменту рождения Джошуа Горацио мнил себя достаточно опытным родителем. Он сумел завоевать доверие старшего сына, сумел вывести его на правильный путь в жизни, не покушаясь на его самостоятельность. Может, все дело было в том, что Кайла он увидел уже шестнадцатилетним вполне независимым парнем?  
Во всяком случае, с младшим сыном все было иначе. Горацио очень нравилось контактировать с ребенком еще тогда, когда он был в животе матери. Он держал новорожденного сына на руках, с удовольствием баюкал и возился с грудничком; когда сын подрос, то всегда выбегал навстречу отцу, часто забирался на колени, уютно прижимался сбоку, когда Горацио читал ему сказки на ночь. Порой хотелось сгрести малыша в охапку, прижать к себе, уткнуться в рыжую макушку – и не отпускать, дышать родным запахом, наслаждаться теплом.  
Он изумился, когда Кристина первый раз произнесла слово «гипер-опека». Какая гипер-опека? Он просто любит сына, вот и все! Кристина принесла в дом кучу книг, журналов, зачитывала вслух, приводила примеры. В конце концов он признал ее правоту.  
Горацио всегда ухмылялся, наблюдая на улице за диалогами, вроде такого:  
– Ой, какая куколка! У-ти, какие у нас щечки! – умильно ахала какая-нибудь соседка.  
– Это мальчик. Его зовут Джошуа, – следовал неизменно холодно-вежливый ответ жены.  
И Горацио не мог не согласиться с ней: да, их сын – маленький человек, а не «куколка». А вот он, к сожалению, типичный «сумасшедший папаша». Да, поздний ребенок, да, свойства характера. Но вот чего Горацио точно не хотел – так это душить сына своей любовью.  
Иногда это было невероятно трудно. Как можно разрешить двухлетнему малышу самому спускаться по лестнице со второго этажа? Он же упадет!  
– Он не упадет, потому что ты рядом, – втолковывала Кристина. – Но если ты не будешь позволять ему пробовать, как ты узнаешь, что он уже может делать что-то сам?  
И Горацио соглашался, потому что чувствовал – так правильно. Сын прекрасно знает, что отец рядом и готов помочь. И не стесняется просить помощи, что интересно! Неужели это потому, что у него с младенчества закрепилась связка «не могу сделать сам – мама или папа помогут», но никто не пытался сделать за него то, что он может сделать сам, и доказывать свою самостоятельность демонстративным отказом от помощи мальчику никогда не приходилось?  
Но вот сейчас, например, Джошуа пошел в туалет, и прошло уже десять, и пять, и еще пять минут. С одной стороны – ну что может случиться с пятилетним ребенком в туалете? А с другой – что можно делать там так долго?  
Вот спрашивается – зачем нужно было отпускать одного, если знал, что так будешь нервничать? Но ведь кафе это было прекрасно им знакомо, за последние два года они побывали здесь не меньше дюжины раз, Джошуа освоился, и вместо: «Пойдем сходим в туалет», – как поначалу, теперь уже говорил: «Я хочу в туалет» или «Я пойду схожу в туалет». В ответ на отцовское: «Пойти с тобой?» – обычно следовало беспечное: «Я сам». Горацио в таких случаях каждый раз испытывал желание начать читать длинную лекцию о том, что нужно и чего нельзя делать в общественном туалете, но он уже знал, что Джошуа лишь поморщится и снисходительно скажет: «Я знаю, пап», – и сдерживался. Тем не менее, ни неоднократные удачные опыты самостоятельного посещения туалета, ни отсутствие каких-либо видимых источников опасности для ребенка, например, подозрительных одиноких мужчин в зале, – все это не мешало ему тихо сходить с ума от беспокойства, пока сына не было рядом.  
«Нужно было пойти с ним, – нервничая, подумал Горацио. – Сделать вид, что мне тоже нужно в туалет, и пойти».  
Впрочем, это и сейчас не поздно было сделать. Все лучше, чем сидеть и изводиться. Если у Джошуа скрутило живот – учитывая, сколько он слопал разнообразных вкусностей сегодня, это не исключено – то Горацио просто вернется за столик и подождет.

В туалете никого не было.  
Горацио прошиб холодный пот, когда он это понял. Дыхание участилось, резко пересохло во рту.  
– Джош? – позвал он на всякий случай. – Джош, ты здесь?  
Осмотрев все кабинки, Горацио поспешно вышел из туалета, оглядел игровую зону, столики. Сына не было. С его приметной рыжей шевелюрой Джошуа выделялся бы в любой толпе. Среди детей было еще трое рыжих – мальчик лет десяти с трехлетней сестренкой и карапуз, едва научившийся ходить. Сына не было.  
– Сэр, что-то случилось? – нахмурился проходящий мимо работник кафе.  
– Мой сын пропал, – непослушными губами выговорил Горацио.  
Резкий двойной свисток легко перекрыл детский гомон, и служащие принялись отрабатывать инструкцию «пропал ребенок». Через тридцать секунд двери и окна были перекрыты.  
– Сэр, как давно вы видели сына …в последний раз? – работник кафе слегка запнулся, но сформулировать вопрос по-другому было невозможно.  
– Двадцать семь минут назад, – взглянув на часы, деревянным голосом проговорил Горацио.  
«В последний раз, – стучало в голове. – В последний раз…»  
Нет! Этого не могло случиться с его ребенком!..

Со стороны, вероятно, казалось, что он раздавлен горем. Потерявший ребенка отец, сидит за столиком, глядя в одну точку.  
На самом деле Горацио измывался над собственной памятью. Последние пять минут он то и дело поглядывал в сторону выхода из туалета. А перед тем… Нет, он не смотрел специально, но этот злосчастный выход находился в поле его зрения. Значит, он видел. Значит, информация есть, и он должен ее получить.  
Итак, Джошуа встал и пошел в туалет. Вспомнить звуки, запахи. Так. Заходит парень лет пятнадцати, потом женщина с маленькой девочкой. Потом – пропуск. Малыш со своей радиоуправляемой машинкой отвлек его, минуту, а то и дольше он выхода не видел. Потом женщина с маленькой девочкой вышли.  
Горацио вскинул голову, быстро осмотрелся. Родителей попросили держать детей при себе. Коренастого темноволосого парня лет пятнадцати ни среди детей, ни среди взрослых не было. Что ж, всех остальных, скорее всего, можно отпустить. Хотя… Разве можно сбрасывать со счетов вероятность совпадения? Парень вышел, затем в туалет вошел кто-то еще и увел Джошуа. И все за полторы-две минуты? Верится с трудом, но теоретически – это возможно. Но родителей с детьми все равно можно отпустить – похититель не вернулся бы в зал.  
– Сэр, – перебил его мысли работник кафе, который поднял тревогу. – Как вас зовут?  
– Горацио Кейн.  
– Ну так вот же ваш сын, – мужчина указал чуть в сторону, Горацио торопливо обернулся и в недоумении уставился на сидящего там в полном одиночестве ребенка. Темноволосый мальчик лет шести-семи. Сидит нахохлившись, не поднимая глаз.  
– Это не мой сын, – сквозь зубы процедил Горацио, пытаясь справиться с рвущимся изнутри криком «вы что, издеваетесь?!». – Мой сын младше и он рыжий, как и я.  
– Да, но этот мальчик тут один, в то время как все дети пришли с кем-то, и он утверждает, что вы – его отец, – пожал плечами работник кафе.  
Горацио мотнул головой, зажмурился, потер переносицу. Это что, кошмар? Стараясь чтобы его манипуляции прошли незамеченными, он ущипнул себя за руку. Нет, не сон.  
Пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы встать, подойти к мальчику и просто сесть рядом. Кажется, кто-то говорил, что у него хорошо получается с детьми?  
– Привет, – сказал Горацио не поднимающему глаз от носков стоптанных кроссовок ребенку. – Как тебя зовут?  
– Маркус, – хрипловато, еле слышно ответил мальчик. – Маркус Хосе Лурдес.  
– А меня – Горацио, – представился он. – Маркус, с кем ты пришел?  
Молчание.  
– Понимаешь, – Горацио еле успел проглотить чуть не сорвавшееся с языка «сынок», – я пришел сюда с сыном. Ему пять лет, его зовут Джошуа, у него рыжие волосы и синие глаза. Ты его видел?  
Тишина.  
– Маркус… – он запнулся, пытаясь придумать, как лучше сформулировать вопрос. – А как зовут твоих родителей?  
– Мария Лурдес, – мальчик вздохнул, – и Горацио Кейн, – тут он наконец поднял глаза и с интересом взглянул в лицо Горацио.  
Тот прикусил губу, чтобы сдержаться и не накричать на ребенка.  
– Знаешь, – подняв брови, качнул головой Горацио. – Боюсь, произошла какая-то путаница. Горацио Кейн – это я, но я не знаю никакой Марии Лурдес. У меня двое сыновей, но, Маркус, ты – не мой сын.  
Мальчик снова вздохнул и опустил взгляд на носки кроссовок. Горацио потерянно огляделся. Бред. Бред, бред, бред!

– Итак, – Фрэнк Трипп листал блокнот, недовольно хмурясь. – Твой сын пошел в туалет приблизительно в 15:37, затем туда вошел парень лет пятнадцати, темноволосый, рост около пяти футов, темная рубашка и джинсы. Ты отвлекся на полторы-две минуты, в остальное время ни этот парень, ни твой сын не выходили. В 16:03 все выходы были перекрыты, Джошуа уже не было, парня тоже.  
– Все верно, Фрэнк, – кивнул Горацио. – А еще есть мальчик, который пришел с кем-то, и который считает себя моим сыном.  
– А это… – Трипп замялся, потер шею. – А это совершенно невозможно?  
– Думаю, я бы запомнил, Фрэнк, – стараясь сохранить спокойствие, сказал Горацио, но в голосе проскользнули неприятные нотки, будто скрежетнули острые коготки по металлу.  
– Кхм… Да, – смутился Фрэнк. – А Кристине ты уже сообщил?  
– Я звонил в больницу, оставил сообщение с просьбой перезвонить. Она сейчас на операции, – Горацио поставил руки на пояс, забарабанил пальцами по ремню. – Я хочу забрать мальчика в лабораторию, Фрэнк. Это единственная наша зацепка.  
– Думаешь, тот, кто привел его, увел Джошуа?  
– Да, и я не намерен упускать ни одного шанса найти зацепку.

Маркус Хосе Лурдес сидел в комнате отдыха криминалистической лаборатории Майами-дейд и смотрел телевизор. Горацио наблюдал за ним сквозь стекло, пытаясь разобраться в чудовищной логике ситуации. Итак, некто забрал его ребенка и оставил ему чужого, который считает себя его сыном. Зачем? Неужели кто-то считает, что можно просто произвести замену? Что собираются делать с Джошуа? Если это замена, то он должен заменить Маркуса. Горацио еще раз пристально осмотрел мальчика. Одежда приличная, чистая и не рваная, мальчик недавно пострижен, не похоже, чтобы он страдал от недоедания, синяков, насколько это можно увидеть, тоже нет. Что ж, уже неплохо.  
Почему Джошуа ушел с незнакомым человеком? Он никогда не страдал излишней доверчивостью. Скорее наоборот. Точнее, Джошуа всегда готов был к новым знакомствам, но при условии, чтобы в это время кто-то из родителей находился поблизости. Эта черта характера сына, особенно явно проявившаяся года в два-три, поражала и смешила родителей, заставляя то в шутку, то всерьез спорить, от кого же сын унаследовал подобную экстравагантность. Дело в том, что Джошуа говорить начал довольно рано, быстро расширяя словарный запас, легко запоминая сложные для своего возраста слова и выражения, – но только с родителями. С чужими людьми он молчал, внимательно их разглядывал, и либо улыбался, либо отворачивался и прятал лицо. Став старше, Джошуа вполне мог обойти отца и спрятаться за ним от человека, показавшегося ему несимпатичным. На вопросы людей, признанных по каким-то его внутренним меркам заслуживающими доверия, мальчик поначалу отвечал коротко и односложно, впрочем, с вполне приветливым выражением лица. Каким образом происходило окончательное зачисление в круг «близких», Горацио и Кристина так и не поняли, но двух нянь, с которыми Джошуа так и не начал свободно общаться и через месяц, рассчитали, а Саманта работала уже третий год, хотя первоначально Кристина хотела придерживаться рекомендуемого принципа «новый год – новая няня». Но на третий вечер с новой няней, вернувшись домой, они услышали, как сын оживленно излагает ей какие-то собственные правила дорожного движения. Так быстро мальчик не сходился еще ни с кем. И Саманта работала до сих пор, причем работой ее они были очень довольны, заменить ребенку мать девушка не пыталась, все обязанности выполняла исправно, и похоже было, что до тех пор, пока Джошуа будет требоваться няня, ей так и будет темнокожая, теперь уже двадцатитрехлетняя Саманта Джонсон.  
Учитывая эту особенность Джошуа, Горацио с трудом представлял себе, чтобы сын ушел с незнакомым человеком, не попытавшись вырваться или хотя бы позвать отца на помощь. А подходящих под описание знакомых не было. Хотя собственно описанием это можно было назвать с натяжкой: достаточно хорошо, чтобы описать, парня разглядели четверо, но при этом не удалось составить даже приблизительный композиционный портрет – настолько по-разному все четверо его описывали. У Горацио в памяти остался лишь смутный силуэт, не более.  
Ключ к разгадке сидел перед Горацио. Мальчик, назвавшийся его сыном. Как минимум, он мог бы внятно описать, с кем пришел в это кафе. Вот только Маркус не говорил. Опускал глаза и молчал. Криминалисты взяли ДНК и образцы с одежды и обуви для анализа, но Горацио чувствовал, как утекает драгоценное время. Где Джошуа? Что с ним?  
Сын… Горацио видел затаенное подозрение в глазах Фрэнка, он понимал – это профессиональное. Доверяй, но проверяй. Тем более что, как выяснилось, мальчик родился в Рио весной 2007 года. А летом 2006 там побывал и Горацио. Дальше он мог лишь утверждать, что был занят совсем другими делами, а не крутил амуры с Марией Лурдес, причем эти утверждения были лишь пустыми словами, пока анализ ДНК не подтвердит их. Горацио в результатах был уверен, а потому вопрос для него был не в том, не является ли Маркус его сыном, а в том, что могло заставить какую-то женщину из Рио указать на него, как на отца. Пока что Горацио разгадки не видел.  
Что касается Марии Лурдес… Фрэнк лишь поморщился и сказал, что без дополнительной информации поиск бесполезен. Крикни: Мария Лурдес из Бразилии, выходи строиться! И шеренга будет до горизонта.  
Горацио смотрел через стекло на Маркуса, пытаясь заставить себя хоть на минуту задуматься о судьбе этого мальчика, которого какой-то парень оставил вместо сына, в глупейшей попытке обменять мальчишек, будто монеты.  
Какая разница, кем ему приходится этот ребенок – сыном, троюродным внучатым племянником или вовсе никем?  
Горацио волновало только одно: найти сына, найти как можно быстрее. Джошуа Кейн, пять лет, рост три фута два дюйма, рыжие волосы, голубые глаза.  
Лейтенант Горацио Кейн непременно задумался бы о том, что будет с Маркусом. Но сейчас он, видимо, не был лейтенантом. Он думал только о Джошуа.

**Глава 2.**

– Есть новости?  
Кристина ухитрилась подойти совершенно неслышно или это просто он так глубоко ушел в собственные мысли – но Горацио чуть не вздрогнул от раздавшегося рядом голоса.  
– Пока нет, – сказал Горацио, прищурился, затем поставил домиком брови. Жена казалась абсолютно спокойной, и это был очень скверный признак. – Пойдем, поговорим, – предложил он.  
Когда Кристина перезвонила из больницы, Горацио успел лишь сказать, что Джошуа пропал, и жена тут же оборвала его вопросом: «Ты в лаборатории? Я сейчас приеду».  
И вот она рядом, бейджик посетителя на лацкане блузки, очень прямая спина. Пожалуй, только это ее и выдает: для Кристины «выпрямить спину» и «держать удар» – одно и то же.  
– Я не должен был его отпускать, – сказал Горацио, когда они сели в укромном уголке. – Самостоятельность – самостоятельностью, но это целиком моя ошибка. Из-за этого я потерял нашего сына, и ты имеешь полное право на меня злиться.  
– Сначала я хотела бы все же услышать, что случилось, – все так же ровно, без эмоций попросила Кристина.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Горацио. Лизнул губы, наклонился вперед, опираясь руками на колени и опуская голову. Вздохнул, глядя в пол. – С утра все было по плану: мы повозились с машиной, Джош жал на педаль, я разбирался со стоп-сигналом. Потом пошли в дельфинарий, на ту детскую программу, помнишь? Потом – в «Корабль-призрак». Джош попросился в туалет, и я его отпустил, – Горацио сжал кулак, закусил губу. – Я отвлекся. Когда я спохватился, его уже увели. Вместо него оставили другого мальчика, который утверждает, что он – мой сын.  
– А он не твой сын? – уточнила Кристина.  
– Нет, – мотнул головой Горацио. – После смерти Марисоль… Знаешь, мне было малость не до того, чтобы искать утешения у какой-то Марии Лурдес.  
– Ясно, – кивнула Кристина.  
– Никогда себе этого не прощу, – тихо и зло сказал Горацио после паузы, так и не поднимая глаз. – Нельзя было его отпускать.  
– Мы можем что-то сделать прямо сейчас? – будто не слыша его, спросила Кристина.  
– Сейчас… – поморщился Горацио. – Ждать. Результаты анализов, может быть, они что-то прояснят. Или звонка.  
– А что говорит тот мальчик, которого оставили «в обмен»? Это он сидит в комнате отдыха?  
– Да, он. Ничего он не говорит. Сказал свое имя, когда и где родился, имена родителей. Все.  
– Ясно, – повторила Кристина.  
Несколько минут прошло в полном молчании. Горацио мысленно снова и снова перебирал то, что он сделал и чего делать не должен был. Больше он никогда…  
– Хорошо, – внезапно перебила его мысли Кристина. – Давай я расскажу тебе, что я думаю по этому поводу.  
Горацио вскинул на нее глаза. Судя по тону, сейчас жена парой фраз перевернет все с ног на голову, как она умеет. А немного поразмыслив, он поймет, что как раз наоборот, теперь-то все как надо.  
И предчувствие его не обмануло.  
– Первое, – Кристина слегка сдвинула брови. – Мне совершенно не нравится твоя формулировка происходящего, милый. И ожидаемая от меня реакция тоже, если честно. Злиться за то, что ты потерял нашего сына, – она фыркнула, мотнула головой. – Это непродуктивно, как минимум. Делать мне больше нечего, кроме как злиться на тебя, что потерял ребенка, на себя, что доверила тебе ребенка, на тех, кто был в кафе, что не заметили, как ребенка уводят… Ты правда ждешь от меня такого маразма?  
– Ну, когда ты так говоришь, выглядит действительно маразмом, но…  
– Но многие так и поступили бы, согласна, – кивнула Кристина. – Но я не хочу тратить на это время, поэтому давай договоримся: ты не потерял ребенка, ребенка у тебя украли. Ты – одна из пострадавших сторон, а никак не виновная. Кроме того, раз тебе оставили взамен другого ребенка, это не может быть спонтанным похищением, это было подготовлено, и…  
– Верно, – прищурился Горацио. – Но, если бы я не оставил Джошуа без присмотра…  
– …то похититель выбрал бы другой момент, чтобы его забрать, – жестко закончила Кристина. – Ты мог бы попробовать это предотвратить в одном единственном случае – если бы знал, что у нас собираются похитить ребенка. Ты не знал. Скажи, пожалуйста, как бы ты объяснил Джошуа ограничение его свободы, если к тому нет оснований?  
Горацио нахмурился, покусывая губу. Да, она права. Если сын не понимал чего-то, он мог часами изводить родителей бесконечными «почему» и «зачем». Впрочем, уяснив один раз смысл какого-то запрета или ограничения, в дальнейшем мальчик слушался беспрекословно и охотно, что послужило мощнейшим аргументом в пользу такой системы воспитания.  
Он не знал, что сына собираются увести. Он не видел в зале людей, представляющих потенциальную опасность. Ему нечего было бы ответить на вопрос сына, зачем сопровождать его в туалет. Проконтролировать, чтобы он не тянул грязные руки в рот, а тщательно вымыл их? Горацио прямо видел недовольно поджатые губы Джошуа и слышал ядовитый ответ: «Пап, мне же не два года!»  
– Ты права, – сказал Горацио, непроизвольно вздыхая глубже и расслабляя плечи.  
– Хорошо, – кивнула Кристина, наблюдая за этой метаморфозой, наглядно свидетельствующей о том, что муж перестал винить во всем себя. – Теперь второе. Когда ты мысленно произносишь слова «похищенный ребенок», ты представляешь себе несамостоятельное, полностью зависимое от взрослых существо, вырванное из привычной среды обитания. Скажи, наш сын такой?  
Горацио сузил глаза, резко встал, сделал пару шагов, поставил руки на пояс, побарабанил пальцами по ремню.  
– Не понимаю, что это меняет? – спросил он, обернувшись к жене.  
– Восприятие, – Кристина не тронулась с места, лишь подняла взгляд, следя за выражением лица мужа. – Да, Джошуа дискомфортно без нас. Но я надеюсь, что наш сын – не изнеженный избалованный принц, совершенно не готовый контактировать с миром. Он маленький ребенок, поэтому некоторых вещей сделать не может. Но он не беспомощен. Помнишь, когда он потерял меня в супермаркете?  
Горацио улыбнулся. Еще бы не помнить! Причем они всегда подшучивали по этому поводу: не «Джошуа потерялся», а «мама потерялась». Мальчику было три года, в супермаркете было не слишком людно, и он с удовольствием толкал тележку вместе с Кристиной, рассматривал то, что мама брала с полок, периодически требовал объяснений, что это такое они покупают и зачем оно нужно. Затем они оказались в более оживленном отделе, и получилось так, что Джошуа потерял мать из виду: какая-то бесцеремонная тетка вклинилась между ними, пробираясь к полке, затем помешали другие люди, от которых мальчик попятился, чтобы не быть раздавленным, – и через пару минут он понял, что матери в поле зрения нет. Плакать малыш не стал. Выбрался в проход, увидел охранника в форме и прямиком направился к нему. Охранник супермаркета изрядно удивился, когда к нему подошел трехлетний карапуз, осмотрел его с ног до головы и спросил, умеет ли дядя громко кричать. Охранник заверил, что умеет. Малыш кивнул и деловито сказал: «Меня зовут Джошуа Кейн. Моя мама потейяась. Ее зовут доктой К'итина Кейн. Позовите ее, позалуйта». Выкрикнув несколько раз «Доктор Кейн!» и не добившись результата – к тому времени Кристина в поисках сына успела отойти довольно далеко – охранник хотел отвести мальчика к выходу, но тот подумал – и отказался. Место, где стоял охранник, было удобным, тут никто не толкался, а идти куда-то с незнакомым человеком Джошуа не захотел.  
Кристину по громкой связи попросили подойти к нужному отделу. Увидев ее, сын с облегчением вздохнул и сказал:  
– Ну наконец-то. Я уж думал, ты совсем заблудилась. И знаешь что? Давай ты возьмешь меня на ручки?

Разумеется, сейчас ситуация была намного серьезнее, но Горацио понял основную мысль жены. Да, Джошуа вполне способен принимать какие-то решения по ситуации, попробовать как-то наладить контакт с похитителем, не впадая в неконтролируемую панику. И ждать, когда родители сумеют его забрать домой.  
– Слушай, неужели ты ни капельки не волнуешься? – спросил Горацио, снова садясь рядом.  
– Кто тебе сказал такую глупость? – Кристина ткнулась лбом в его плечо, ее вздох получился прерывистым, и Горацио поспешно обнял жену, но это оказалось единственным проявлением ее слабости. – Просто сейчас не время, – уткнувшись лицом в его рубашку, глуховато проговорила она. – Мы все, все трое сейчас должны держать себя в руках. Вот вернем Джошуа – и я буду психовать целую неделю, хочешь? – Кристина подняла голову, заглядывая мужу в глаза. – Буду бить тарелки, рвать на себе волосы, рыдать в три ручья… Э-э-э… Что там еще положено делать?  
Их улыбки были немного натянутыми, но они видели по глазам – стало чуть-чуть легче. Обоим.  
– Так… – Кристина потерла лоб, собираясь с мыслями. – Знаешь, со своей стороны я вижу лишь одного потенциального недоброжелателя. Думаю, у тебя список повнушительней выйдет.  
– Ты офицера Симпсона имеешь в виду? – прищурился Горацио.  
– Его самого. Считаю это маловероятным, – пожала плечами Кристина, – но больше мне вообще никто в голову не приходит.  
– Он появлялся после того случая?  
– Да, разумеется, – кивнула она. – Я его, правда, больше не видела. Но ты же слышал его слова? И не мне тебе объяснять, как искажена бывает логика у людей.

_Два месяца назад._

Желтый школьный автобус ехал медленно, заблаговременно останавливаясь на каждом светофоре, стоило тому лишь мигнуть.  
«Как катафалк тащится», – злился Майк.  
Когда он ехал в школу-интернат в прошлый раз, автобус тащился так же, но тогда настроение у Майка, видно, было соответствующее. Тогда прошло меньше месяца после смерти мамы, и ему казалось, даже яркое солнце Майами никогда не разгонит этой черноты траура, царящей в доме. А отец поседел. Всю ночь просидел рядом с мамой в церкви перед похоронами, и утром оказалось, что он совсем седой. Может, мама тоже поседела за последние месяцы, но этого никто не узнал – из-за химиотерапии у нее волосы выпали. Все.  
Майк не любил вспоминать последние месяцы маминой жизни. Как-то все было неестественно и нервозно: натянутые улыбки родителей, подозрительно блестящие глаза, слишком крепкие объятия. Да и вид у мамы был, как у скелета из ужастика. Майк сдуру сболтнул это отцу, так тот снял ремень и отходил почем зря по мягкому месту. Ну если она так выглядит?  
Мама постоянно говорила, что все скоро наладится, все будет как раньше. И Майк, наивный, верил. Зря верил, как выяснилось. Мама лежала на кладбище, отец ходил седой и молчаливый, Майка отдали в школу-интернат.  
За четыре месяца он привык, обзавелся новыми друзьями, да и по дому соскучился, вот только… Рождество же, праздник! А ощущение было такое, будто он снова приехал на похороны. В результате Майку уже на следующий день захотелось вернуться в школу.  
А теперь вот, когда минули тоскливые две недели, этот чертов автобус ползет как катафалк! Прямо хочется дать пинка.  
Автобус наконец тронулся на очередном светофоре, а потом уши заложило от визга и грохота и отчаянного автомобильного гудка. Скрип тормозов, скрежет железа и вопли смешались в сплошной комок с искореженным остовом автобуса.  
Майк на какое-то время перестал понимать, где верх и где низ, и почему так темно и трудно дышать.  
Потом встал на ноги. Захрустело битое стекло.  
Куда идти, где выход?  
Вокруг ворочались и стонали другие дети, кто-то надрывно плакал чуть впереди.

В приемном покое «скорой» Майк послушно сел в стороне.  
– Везунчик, ни царапинки! – восхищенно сказал доставший его из автобуса мужчина.  
Но в больницу вместе с остальными отвезли все равно. Майк чувствовал себя странно уставшим. Вся эта суматоха, крики…  
Он свернулся калачиком на пластмассовом кресле, закрыл глаза, но тут вдруг в лицо пахнуло теплым ветром и еще чем-то, знакомым, практически родным.  
– Мама, – прошептал Майк, открывая глаза. – Мама!  
Он вскочил и бросился ей на шею, утыкаясь лицом в ее длинные волосы, засмеялся от счастья…  
– Мам, тебя вылечили?  
Женщина кивнула, ласково улыбаясь, погладила сына по голове.  
– И теперь мы пойдем домой, и все будет как раньше?!  
Женщина снова кивнула, и они пошли по коридору к выходу. Коридор почему-то был очень-очень светлым и из него куда-то все исчезли, но Майка это не волновало. Главное, мама выздоровела, и они теперь идут домой, где все-все будет как раньше. А он-то не верил, глупый…

В больнице, куда доставили основную массу пострадавших, был аврал. Горацио знал, что так и будет, поэтому не удивился, когда телефон Кристины не ответил и через час, и через два. Едва услышав про аварию, он первым делом позвонил домой и спросил Саманту, сможет ли она поработать сверхурочно. Девушка заверила его, что посидит с Джошуа столько, сколько надо, и Горацио поехал на вызов.  
Сейчас место аварии было оцеплено, там работали все криминалисты, кого только смогли вызвать, сам лейтенант уже успел поругаться с представителями транспортного отдела, которые хотели сократить периметр места преступления до одной полосы, чтобы не перекрывать перекресток полностью. Звонок мэра решил этот спор в пользу лейтенанта, но мэр потребовал отчета о пострадавших, и Горацио отправился в больницу.  
Плакали и кричали пострадавшие дети, плакали и кричали осиротевшие матери.  
Мужской голос среди множества женских и детских сразу привлек внимание Горацио.  
– Я посмотрю, что вы скажете, когда потеряете своего единственного сына! Запомните мои слова! Я это так не оставлю! Вы за это заплатите!  
Горацио не успел вмешаться – прокричавшись, мужчина в форме патрульного офицера развернулся и вышел, а пока он пробирался среди установленных прямо в коридоре коек и бегающего медперсонала – за спиной Кристины захлопнулась дверь служебной лестницы.

– Я буду через минуту, – глухо сказала Кристина, не поднимая головы, услышав звук открывающейся двери.  
Она сидела прямо на ступеньках, обняв колени и уткнувшись в них лбом. Горацио сел рядом, обнял, растирая плечи и спину.  
– А, это ты, – вскинувшись, выдохнула Кристина, приваливаясь к нему боком. – Дай мне закурить.  
– Ты не куришь, – сказал Горацио, крепче прижимая ее к себе.  
– Все хирурги курят.  
– А ты не куришь.  
– А я начну.  
– У меня все равно нет сигарет.  
– Сходи стрельни.  
– И зажигалки тоже нет.  
– Попроси.  
– Сейчас схожу.  
А сам уткнулся лицом в волосы жены.  
– Ты никуда не идешь, – сказала Кристина.  
А сама крепче сжала руки, обнимающие мужа.  
– А зачем мне куда-то идти? – рассеянно переспросил Горацио.  
– Чтобы принести любимой жене покурить, – с сарказмом напомнила Кристина.  
– Моя жена не курит.  
– Какой ты вредный!  
– Я не вредный, я справедливый.  
– Да, я знаю.  
Они помолчали, сидя рядом на ступеньках и обнимаясь.  
– Мне надо идти, – размыкая объятие, сказала Кристина. Легонько коснулась щеки мужа губами, поднялась.  
– Расскажешь, что это было? – кивая в сторону выхода, спросил Горацио.  
– Это… – Кристина тяжело вздохнула. – Офицер Симпсон. Его сын в числе погибших. Мальчик умер уже здесь, в больнице, отец нашел его в приемной, сестры думали, что мальчик спит, и не трогали. Синдром «говори и умри», я полагаю. На нем не было ни царапинки, но мозг… Во время аварии мозг получил необратимые повреждения. Я много раз видела такое. Всегда очень сложно поверить: минуту назад человек выглядел совершенно здоровым, а сейчас мертв. Реанимация бесполезна. Отец решил, мы не оказали ему необходимой помощи. Все утрясется, – пожала плечами она. – Не бери в голову. Я просто… Немного устала.  
Горацио кивнул. Такое количество пострадавших детей, причем не всем можно помочь. Серьезная встряска для нервов.  
– Что ж, – он еще раз внимательно взглянул на жену, удостоверяясь, что она успокоилась. – Мне нужны данные по пострадавшим, у кого я их могу получить?  
– Идем, я тебя провожу, – кивнула Кристина.

Больше об этом случае они никогда не упоминали, но слова разъяренного отца погибшего ребенка хорошо запомнились Горацио. Да, в состоянии аффекта, в припадке горя, – но этот человек угрожал его семье. Такого Горацио не забывал.

**Глава 3.**

Кристина откинулась назад, чуть отвернулась, поставив локоть на спинку скамьи и прикрывая рукой глаза. Она бы сейчас вообще ушла куда-нибудь подальше, чтобы было темно, тихо… Чтобы никто не слышал и не видел… Но Горацио – не Питер, он непременно пойдет за ней, если не сразу, то через некоторое время, все поймет, и не оставит ее, пока она не успокоится. А она по-настоящему успокоится только тогда, когда Джошуа снова будет с ними. И она не может, не хочет, да и просто права не имеет отвлекать Горацио от поисков и вынуждать ее успокаивать. Ему и так непросто.  
Кристина чуть раздвинула пальцы, украдкой глядя на мужа. Он сидел, наклонившись вперед, поставив локти на колени, напряженно раздумывал о чем-то, и указательный палец правой руки привычно постукивал по мобильному телефону, который Горацио вертел в руках. Кристина снова прикрыла глаза – неритмичные постукивания ужасно раздражали ее. Первое время их совместной жизни Кристине постоянно хотелось в такие моменты взять его за руку, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить эти нервно-неровные движения. Для нее это был хаос. Как бы не теснились и не метались в голове ее собственные мысли, внешне она оставалась спокойной, часто даже неподвижной. А у Горацио, стоило ему задуматься, пальцы начинали жить своей собственной жизнью, постукивая, барабаня по удостоверению или столу, либо просто сжимаясь и разжимаясь, если ничего под руку не подвернулось.  
На миг ее коснулась успокаивающая уверенность: он придумает, непременно придумает, как вернуть их ребенка! Лейтенант Горацио Кейн – скольких детей он нашел и спас… Но эта мысль оказалась ошибкой. Вспомнилась вычитанная где-то – скорее всего, в каком-то из мужниных журналов или книг, которые она запоем поглощала во время беременности – мрачная статистика: почти половина похищенных детей погибает в первый час, три четверти – в первые три часа после похищения. Джошуа увели почти пять часов назад. К горлу подступила тоскливая тошнота. Нет, только не снова! Безусловно, от этого не умирают, она переживет, как пережила смерть Дамира с Кэтти и Джинни… И еще одной Джинни…  
Кристина опять взглянула на Горацио. А как он это переживет? Господи, что же она наделала? Убедила его, да и себя, в том, что ничего страшного не происходит, что Джошуа непременно найдется… Он ей поверил, он выглядит сейчас таким спокойным и уверенным в собственных силах… А если…  
Кристина, стараясь проделать это незаметно, глубоко вдохнула и зажмурилась, пытаясь снова взять себя в руки. Нет, она сделала все, что нужно. Если кто и способен отыскать сына – то это Горацио. Но ей тоже нужно чем-то заняться, иначе, сидя тут, она с ума сойдет. Что, что она может сделать, кроме очевидного: не мешать мужу?

Горацио тоже думал о том, сколько времени уже прошло с момента похищения сына, но не из-за статистики. В отличие от жены, журналы он читал не мимоходом, а потому знал, что статистика эта рассчитана для детей более старшего возраста и подразумевает «несемейное» похищение. А это похищение, при всей его абсурдности, скорее тянуло все же на разряд «семейных». Джошуа похитил не посторонний человек, не сексуальный преступник, человек знал Горацио, знал о Бразилии – это не мог быть посторонний. Все это позволяло ему надеяться – при «семейных» похищениях чаще всего дети возвращались домой целыми и невредимыми.  
Поэтому-то Горацио не особенно ждал звонка – вряд ли в таких условиях за Джошуа запросят выкуп, за жизнь сына тоже практически не боялся, и теперь, удостоверившись, что Кристина не собирается винить его за допущенный промах, смог полностью сконцентрироваться на противнике. Горацио упорно казалось, что удар направлен именно против него, а не против жены, поэтому кандидатура офицера Симпсона, хоть и была взята на заметку, не рассматривалась на полном серьезе. Все те, кого он сумел отправить в тюрьму, тоже не заслуживали пристального внимания. Чтобы отомстить лейтенанту Кейну, эти люди вряд ли бы затеяли что-то столь хитроумное, и с большей вероятностью, пытались бы уничтожить его самого.  
Но и имя того человека, о котором сейчас думал Горацио, он не решался произнести вслух. Он и так стал причиной единственной их с женой серьезной ссоры. Ну, если быть совсем уж честным, то причиной ссоры было поведение самого Горацио, но он до сих пор считал, что у него были на то основания, а Кристина так и не признала их разумными.  
Случилась ссора около года назад. Горацио умудрился подхватить от сына ветрянку, а когда снова вышел на работу, Кристина предложила возобновить традицию вечерних прогулок, которые как-то сами собой некоторое время назад почему-то прекратились. Неторопливые прогулки по набережным и пляжам были отличным отдыхом для них обоих; по работе вынужденные сталкиваться с людьми в не самые лучшие моменты их жизни, Горацио и Кристина с удовольствием наблюдали беззаботное вечернее веселье вокруг.  
И вот во время одной из таких прогулок они и столкнулись буквально нос к носу с другой парой. Горацио прищурился, потемнел лицом, Элина смутилась, затем вызывающе вздернула подбородок, Кристина и Стивен лишь приветливо улыбнулись друг другу. Не успел Горацио раскрыть рта, как Кристина негромко сказала: «Приятного вечера. Не будем мешать друг другу им наслаждаться», – взяла мужа под руку и мягко, но настойчиво потянула вперед.  
Через несколько шагов Горацио опомнился и остановился, глядя вслед быстро удаляющейся паре.  
– Я должен… – упрямо склонив голову, начал он.  
– Кому?  
Горацио замолк, захлебнувшись воздухом. Мотнул головой.  
– Он – гомосексуалист, – сквозь зубы, щуря глаза.  
– Бисексуал, – поправила Кристина, внимательно глядя на мужа. – Ты что, ревнуешь? – усмехнулась она.  
– Я – нормальный, – обиделся, не приняв шутки, Горацио.  
– То есть, если и ревнуешь, то Элину? – спокойно уточнила Кристина.  
– Я никого из них не ревную, но я этого не допущу, – вздернул брови Горацио.  
Кристина вздохнула, глядя куда-то вдаль. Склонила голову набок, перевела взгляд на мужа.  
– Милый, ты же умный, – с упреком сказала она. – Элина и Стивен – взрослые люди. Они все решат сами.  
– Элина должна знать, что ее используют в нечестной игре, – упрямо заявил Горацио.  
Они спорили всю дорогу до дома. Горацио настаивал на том, что должен поговорить с Элиной, потому что намерения Стивена очевидны – отомстить. Кристина возражала, что Стивену не за что мстить, да и за четыре года он бы уже много раз мог бы отомстить, если бы захотел. Горацио же отлично помнил и бесцеремонные взгляды, и откровенные рассуждения, и к тому же никак не мог поверить в то, что кому-то может быть настолько уж безразличен пол партнера. Гомосексуализм – это он понимал. Спать с тем, кто подвернется – нет.  
Спор продолжался и весь вечер, Горацио склонялся к немедленному силовому решению проблемы, Кристина впервые за все время их совместной жизни повысила голос, выкрикнув ему в лицо: «Они имеют право жить своей жизнью, что бы об этом не думал лейтенант Горацио Кейн!» Это отрезвило Горацио, но не до конца. Он начал строить планы разговора с Элиной, попытался переубедить жену, надеясь, что она лучше сумеет объяснить Элине, что ее просто используют…  
– Этого ты не знаешь, и не имеешь права вмешиваться в их жизнь, – глухо сказала Кристина.  
– Но я не могу сидеть сложа руки! Я должен с ней поговорить!  
Искренность Горацио произвела странное впечатление на Кристину. Она замолчала, ее лицо вдруг стало невыразительным.  
– Видимо, мне придется смириться с тем, что эту ошибку ты совершишь во что бы то ни стало, – тихо, будто сама с собой разговаривая, сказала она. – Мне очень жаль, что личная обида не позволяет тебе мыслить разумно.  
Проговорив это, Кристина скинула халат и легла, повернувшись спиной к мужу. Горацио в полном замешательстве стоял возле кровати. Нет у него никакой личной обиды! Просто он не может не предупредить Элину о том, что чувства Стивена могут быть ложью! Почему же это неразумно?!  
Горацио сел на край кровати. Осторожно провел рукой по спине Кристины. Ее спина не была напряжена, это не было давлением на него, мол, не примешь мою точку зрения – не получишь и меня. Просто… Просто жена была искренне расстроена. И очень сильно.  
– А ты представляешь, как я буду себя чувствовать, если ничего не сделаю, а Стивен ее обманет? – спросил он после долгого молчания.  
– Ты решил завести гарем? – не оборачиваясь, отозвалась Кристина. Ее голос все еще был слишком ровным. – Могу я надеяться на место любимой жены?  
– Что? Какой гарем? – потряс головой Горацио.  
– Если ты хочешь уберечь Элину от разочарований, – со вздохом сказала Кристина, разворачиваясь на спину, – тебе придется на ней жениться, милый. Только тогда ты сможешь быть уверен, что ее партнер не обманет ее. Либо придется тебе смириться с мыслью, что у нее своя жизнь, в которой не все может пойти гладко, но ты, лейтенант Горацио Кейн, тут совершенно не причем. Милый, ну не можешь ты нести ответственность за все мужское население Майами, – она все еще была серьезна, лишь на последних словах в глазах появилось ироничное выражение.  
– Я и не собираюсь, – буркнул Горацио. Принять правоту жены было невероятно трудно. Но… Несмотря на все внутреннее сопротивление, он ощущал эту правоту буквально кожей.  
Он лег на живот, уткнулся носом в простыню, прижимаясь щекой к плечу Кристины, тяжко вздохнул.  
– Я тобой горжусь, – тихонько шепнула она, взъерошив волосы на его затылке.  
Горацио поднял голову, удивленно вглядываясь в ее глаза.  
Кристина мягко рассмеялась, но отвечать на невысказанный вопрос не стала.

Недавно Горацио случайно узнал, что Элина со Стивеном не сумели найти общего языка и разошлись через несколько месяцев после той встречи. Он нашел в себе силы не вмешиваться в то, что его не касалось, и даже не испытывал уже сомнений в правильности подобной линии поведения, но вот сейчас, когда потребовалось припомнить всех, кто мог иметь на него зуб, имя Стивена вновь всплыло в памяти само собой. Но вместе с ним всплыло воспоминание и о ссоре, повторения которой Горацио никак не хотел.  
Впрочем, вряд ли Стивен мог знать что-то о Бразилии. А человек, забравший Джошуа и оставивший Маркуса, по всей видимости, знал. Горацио вдруг застыл. Новая мысль была неожиданной и крайне неприятной. Джулия знала про Бразилию. В острой фазе она могла натворить много чего, а если она сбежала из клиники, вероятнее всего, она не станет принимать таблетки.  
Словно в ответ на его мысли, раздались быстрые шаги.  
– Вот вы где, – сказал Кайл.

– Офицер Хармон, – поднимаясь, сказал Горацио, и Кристина, не видя его лица, могла поклясться, что он с трудом сдерживает улыбку. Она сама улыбалась, глядя на высокую фигуру в форме патрульного офицера.  
Когда-то Горацио очень переживал, не оттолкнет ли его женитьба и рождение Джошуа старшего сына. Тогда их общение только-только наладилось. Из трудного подростка только начал вылупляться тот молодой мужчина, что стоял перед ними сейчас.  
– Чем я могу помочь? – Кайл сдвинул брови, становясь особенно похожим на отца. – Я уже позвонил в клинику, – добавил он после паузы. – Мама… Мама в порядке.  
Кристина увидела, как напрягся Горацио из-за запинки Кайла. Она поднялась и легонько погладила мужа по руке. Еще не хватало, чтобы сейчас они снова поругались!..

_Три месяца назад._

С женой отца Кайл познакомился еще до армии. Вернувшись, часто бывал в гостях. Горацио даже порой шутливо ужасался, не пора ли ему расширить дом – а то старший сын, того и гляди, и вовсе переберется к ним жить, потом обзаведется семьей… Кристина лишь улыбалась, глядя на смущение Кайла, и говорила, что они ему всегда рады.  
– Он просто добирает то, что недополучил в детстве, – пожимала она плечами, когда Горацио пытался уточнить, точно ли ее не стесняет столь частое присутствие Кайла в их доме. Горацио виновато вздыхал, и Кристина уточняла: – У него не было перед глазами ни тебя, ни матери, чтобы он мог подражать вам сейчас, когда попытается строить свою семью. Он учится.  
Горацио понимающе хмыкал. Симпатичный двадцатилетний парень, высокий, да еще и в военной форме – девушки только что в очередь не выстраивались, претендуя на внимание Кайла. А он, неожиданно для отца, поступил в полицейскую академию.  
– Он хочет быть, как ты, – смеялась Кристина, – что в этом странного?  
Странным для Горацио было то, что они вчетвером ощущали себя семьей. Джошуа обожал «большого брата». Нет, мама с папой, разумеется, были вне конкуренции, но и сводного брата мальчик удостоил не меньшим доверием. Кайл жил отдельно, но во время общих походов на стадион, в парк или праздничных застолий у всех четверых было странное чувство, как будто так было всегда, будто они всегда были семьей, и не было ни приемных семей, ни колонии, ни вообще Джулии Винстон.  
Поэтому никто не удивился, когда Кайл решил официально представить семье свою девушку, с которой встречался уже больше года. Семейный ужин протекал спокойно, Эми оказалась умненькой, симпатичной и с юмором, Кайл не сводил с нее глаз, заставляя Джошуа хихикать в кулак.  
Молодежь наслаждалась мороженым, Горацио и Кристина предпочли прохладительные напитки, когда Эми обронила:  
– …Вообще, я давно хотела познакомиться с родителями Кайла…  
Девушка осеклась, заметив, как замер Джошуа, как побледнел Кайл, как прищурился Горацио.  
– Что такое? – растерянно переспросила она, переводя взгляд с одного лица на другое.  
– Не здесь, ладно? – негромко сказала Кристина, нарушая повисшую напряженную паузу.  
Кайл вскочил из-за стола, чуть не опрокинув стул, выбежал во двор. От его бледности не осталось и следа, теперь его лицо пошло кирпично-красными пятнами.  
– Может, лучше я? – спросила Кристина, но Горацио качнул головой.  
– Извините, Эми, – произнес он, поднимаясь.  
– Пойду-ка я в комнату, – проворчал Джошуа, сползая со стула. – Смотрите тарелки не побейте тут, – выдохнул он матери в ухо, обнимая ее за шею. Чмокнул в щеку, подмигнул Эми и быстренько ретировался к себе в комнату, подальше от разборок взрослых.  
– Кайл вам не сын? – расстроенно спросила Эми, проводив взглядом рыжую макушку.  
– Да, Кайл – сын Горацио, но не мой, – подтвердила Кристина. – Что он рассказывал тебе?  
– Как он мог? – дрожащим голосом спросила Эми.

– Как ты мог? – этот же вопрос задал и Горацио, выйдя во двор.  
– Как я мог что?! – порывисто обернулся Кайл. Судя по покрасневшим глазам и резкости движений, он был на грани истерики. – Лучше скажи мне, как я мог сказать ей правду?!  
– Кайл…  
– Эми любит меня, мы хотим пожениться, мы хотим детей, но что если она узнает…  
– Кайл! – оборвал его Горацио. – Твоя мать не виновата в том…  
– …что она – ненормальная, да! – саркастически пожал плечами Кайл.  
– Ты ведь ни разу не навестил ее в клинике, верно? – Горацио произнес это тихо, с нескрываемой болью. – Она искренне сожалеет о том, что сделала. Она принимает лекарства. Она всю свою жизнь хотела быть хорошей матерью…  
– Да, это заметно! – снова дернул плечом Кайл. – Она обещала мне, что никогда меня больше не оставит. Обещала, понимаешь?! И что она сделала?! А все, что ей было нужно… – он шумно выдохнул, демонстративно разводя руками, – принимать таблетки. Ха?! Так много!  
– Кайл…  
– Да, я знаю, – кивнул Кайл, снова не позволив отцу договорить. – Я тоже не ангел, а она сейчас тоже исправляется. Но мне было 16. А ей? Что она сделала, чтобы я ее уважал? Знаешь… – он крепко сжал губы, глядя куда-то мимо Горацио. – Когда я собирался в армию, Кристина однажды привела меня в больницу. Рассказала мне кучу всего. Потом я два часа учился накладывать швы. Я не понимал, зачем мне это. Я… Я был уверен, что со мной-то ничего не случится. …Джека ранили еще до полудня. До лазарета была всего миля. Под обстрелом. Либо нужно было дождаться вечера, – Кайл глубоко вздохнул. – Когда доктор потом сказал, что я спас Джеку жизнь, и спросил, кто научил меня накладывать швы, я сказал… Я сказал: «Мама».  
Кайл умолк, наблюдая, как отец почему-то с какой-то странной полуулыбкой потер левый висок.  
– Я… Я понимаю, сынок, – тихо сказал Горацио. – Но это неправильно, – тут же жестко добавил он. – Ты всегда будешь частью нашей семьи, для этого не нужно лжи.  
– Ты не понимаешь, – упрямо мотнул головой Кайл. – Я так чувствую!  
– Кайл… – Горацио зажмурился, наклонил голову, сжал переносицу.  
– А если Эми …ну, не захочет быть со мной из-за того, что моя мать – сумасшедшая? – жалобно переспросил Кайл.  
Горацио поставил домиком брови. Как же все сложно…  
– Поверь мне, сынок, из лжи никогда не вырастет любовь, – склонив голову набок и внимательно глядя на закусившего губу сына, сказал он. – Не стоит строить что-либо на лжи. Какой бы маленькой она ни была, рано или поздно это основание рухнет, а вместе с ним – и все, что тебе удастся выстроить.  
– Да, я понимаю, – опустив голову, понуро сказал Кайл. – Значит… Значит, я все испортил?  
– Ну, – Горацио прикусил губу, задирая брови. – Сейчас мы это и узнаем, – он кивнул в сторону дома. – Но, как бы то ни было, ты – наша семья, Кайл.

– Вы – моя семья, – сказал Кайл. – Джош – мой брат. Я сделаю все, чтобы его найти.  
Горацио кивнул. В конце концов, он ведь тоже, что греха таить, подумал про Джулию. А Кайл не только подумал, но и проверил. Одним подозреваемым меньше.  
– Чем я могу помочь? – снова повторил свой вопрос Кайл.  
– Думаю, он мог бы навести справки? – предложила Кристина.  
Горацио кивнул, соглашаясь. Да, хоть они и считали офицера Симпсона и Стивена маловероятными кандидатами в похитители, проверить следовало все. И они могли быть уверены, что Кайл выполнит все на совесть.  
– А у меня пока есть идея, – неожиданно продолжила Кристина.

**Глава 4.**

– Горацио! – Наталья помахала рукой, предлагая им зайти.  
Горацио заметил, как Кристина прищурилась и склонила голову набок. Насколько он знал жену, это означает, что происходящее каким-то образом расходится с ее представлениями или ожиданиями. Что могло ее насторожить? Вероятнее всего, выражение лица Натальи. Растерянность и удивление. Эмоции действительно не соответствовали ситуации, когда анализ подтвердил бы, что Маркус не имеет никакого отношения к Горацио. На мгновение его обдало жаром. Что за чертовщина? Нет, он понимал, что существует такая вещь как амнезия, когда человек действительно может не помнить даже очень важных вещей. Но ту поездку он прекрасно помнил. И до такой степени, чтобы не помнить, что было вчера, он напивался всего раз в жизни, это было давно и не в Бразилии. Маркус не может быть его сыном, не может – и все тут! В чем же тогда дело?  
– В чем дело? – спросил Горацио, входя в лабораторию.  
Кристина молча последовала за ним.  
– Как ты и просил, я сопоставила профиль ДНК мальчика с твоим, – по обыкновению скороговоркой начала Наталья. – Вот, – она протянула лист с результатом, и Горацио вздернул брови – в профилях оказалось 5 общих аллелей. Недостаточно для прямого родства, но слишком много для случайного совпадения.  
– По всей видимости, Маркус и я …мы состоим в кровном родстве, – пожал плечами Горацио, заметив вопросительный взгляд Кристины.  
– Насколько близком? – поинтересовалась она.  
Горацио перевел взгляд на Наталью. Чутье подсказывало, что она пока изложила не все полученные результаты.  
– Достаточно близком, – кивнула Наталья. И развернула монитор с еще нераспечатанным результатом.  
Вот тут уже Горацио ощутил, как заполыхали и щеки, и уши. Кровь ударила в голову и болезненно запульсировала в висках.  
– Рэй… – сквозь зубы выдохнул он, сжимая кулаки.  
Кристина все так же молча смотрела на монитор с фотографиями Маркуса, Рэймонда Кейна, разноцветными столбиками и цифрами, в которых она ничего не понимала, и надписью, которую не понять было невозможно: «совпадение по мужской линии».  
– Стало быть, он твой племянник, – подвела итог Кристина. – Милый, – осторожно тронув мужа за руку, сказала она после новой длинной паузы. – Что такое?  
Горацио чуть прикрыл глаза, крепко сжимая кулаки и зубы, еле сдерживая рвущееся на волю бешенство. Невыносимо хотелось закричать, разгромить что-нибудь. Объяснить… Нет, не мог он объяснить, даже понимающей его с полуслова или вовсе без слов жене, что он сейчас чувствует. Сейчас он искренне, от всей души ненавидел Рэя, и сам ужасался этому. Он – «большой брат», единственный человек, на которого Рэй всегда мог рассчитывать. Который защищал и опекал его в детстве. Раньше Горацио испытывал лишь боль – из-за поведения Рэя, из-за того, что не мог изменить брата и исправить что-либо. Ни измен, ни увлечения наркотиками, ни смерти. Горацио делал все, что мог: заботился об Элине и Рэе-младшем, заботился о Мэдиссон, прикрыл и вывел брата из-под удара, отправив его с женой и сыном в Бразилию, где они могли начать все с чистого листа… Вместо этого, как выясняется, Рэй спутался с какой-то Марией Лурдес, еще глубже погряз в наркоторговле, а его заигрывания с Риасом чуть не погубили его собственного сына. Рэй мертв уже восемь лет, но его поступки продолжают влиять на жизнь старшего брата. Из-за него Горацио сейчас может потерять уже своего сына.  
Закусив губу, чтобы сдержаться, Горацио еще раз взглянул на монитор. Хорошо, что после второй, настоящей смерти Рэя его дело рассекретили. Сейчас у них хотя бы есть возможность узнать, почему ребенок решил, что Горацио – его отец. Вероятно, какая-то путаница – и Маркус вместо одного Кейна счел отцом другого. Но, раз он мог так обознаться, не означает ли это, что его мать тоже мертва?  
– Что-то еще? – спросил Горацио, не ожидая утвердительного ответа.  
– Да, – кивнула Наталья. – Кое-что еще. На одежде мальчика был волос.  
– Его матери? – попробовал угадать Горацио.  
– Нет, – качнула головой Наталья. – Его брата.  
Горацио ощутил, как его брови против воли взметнулись вверх. Он стоял, часто моргая, пытаясь осмыслить полученную информацию. Получается, помимо Рэя-младшего и Мэдиссон, у Рэя было еще двое сыновей?  
– По материнской линии, – словно услышав его мысли, добавила Наталья.  
– Так, – Горацио поставил руку на пояс, барабаня пальцами по удостоверению. – А отец второго мальчика?  
На лице Натальи вновь проступила растерянность пополам с недоверием.  
– Вот, – странно извиняющимся тоном произнесла она, протягивая лист распечатки. – Искать по базе половину профиля было бы пустой тратой времени, поэтому я сравнила с известными фигурантами, связанными с твоим братом. Ну, на случай, если дело было в ревности, – Наталья пожала плечами, покачала головой, всячески изображая, что версия не казалась ей сколько-нибудь заслуживающей доверия.  
На новом листе не было фотографий. Профиль Маркуса и профиль неизвестного мальчика, совпадающие по женской линии, и еще один профиль, совпавший по мужской линии с профилем брата Маркуса.  
– Антонио Риас… – Горацио показалось, что это имя царапает горло.

– Горацио, ты можешь объяснить мне, в чем дело?  
Голос Кристины звучал спокойно, но Горацио хорошо понимал, что это не так. Ему были прекрасно слышны нотки, означающие, что жена на грани срыва. Еще немного – и вместо выдержанной, рассудительной Кристины будет торнадо.  
– Извини, – Горацио со вздохом развернулся к жене. – Я сбежал не от тебя. Мне просто нужно было подумать.  
Кристина молча, напряженно смотрела куда-то мимо его плеча.  
– Мой брат, Рэй, никогда не был образцом для подражания, – снова повернувшись и облокотившись на перила набережной, заговорил Горацио, не глядя на жену. Она стояла рядом, обхватив себя руками, и он знал, что для нее наилучшим успокоительным сейчас будет информация. – Работа под прикрытием вынуждает вести своеобразную жизнь, – Горацио чуть поморщился. – Но она не оправдывает употребления наркотиков и постоянных измен. А Рэй крепко подсел на амфетамины, и у него была связь с одной женщиной, Сюзи, и даже родился внебрачный ребенок. Девочка. Мэдиссон, – Горацио улыбнулся, как всегда при воспоминании о племяннице. – Я нашел их случайно, помог встать на ноги. Сперва Элина сочла Мэдиссон моей дочерью из-за цвета ее волос, но потом, к сожалению, пришлось сказать ей правду. У Мэдиссон тогда обнаружили лейкемию, а я не подошел ей в качестве донора.  
– Подожди, так это та девочка, твоя племянница, Мэдиссон, дочь Сюзан? – нахмурилась Кристина. – У нее лейкемия? Никогда не подумала бы, она выглядит совершенно здоровой.  
– Рэй-младший подошел в качестве донора, – кивнул Горацио. – Это было в 2004 году. Сейчас она здорова.  
– Рэй-младший? – переспросила Кристина. – Почему не отец? Он же еще был жив, я ничего не путаю?  
– Рэй был жив, – Горацио поиграл желваками. – Но мы об этом ничего не знали.  
– Ах, да. Теперь вспомнила. Он же два раза умирал.  
– Именно. Инсценировка собственной смерти позволила ему продержаться три года, но потом он снова влип. Я отослал их в Бразилию. Год спустя мне пришлось туда поехать…  
Горацио запнулся, сжав губы и уставившись перед собой невидящим взглядом.  
– Риас сказал, что отберет у меня все, что я люблю, – глухо продолжил Горацио некоторое время спустя. Кристина стояла рядом молча, никак не проявляя своего отношения к рассказанному. – Через день после того, как Риас очутился на свободе, я нашел Рэя умирающим. Все эти годы я думал, что это из-за меня…  
– А на самом деле он закрутил с женой или подругой Риаса, за что и поплатился, – Кристина сделала шаг вперед, осторожно коснулась плеча Горацио. Он развернулся, открывая объятия.  
Прикрыв глаза и уткнувшись в макушку Кристины, Горацио пытался понять, меняет ли этот факт что-либо в его оценке тех событий. Риас заказал Марисоль. Риас убил Рэя. Чуть не убил Рэя-младшего, втравив мальчишку в перевозку наркотиков. Вполне вероятно, убил бы Эрика, если бы он не вмешался. Первый и единственный раз в жизни Горацио убил человека, яростно, отчаянно желая его убить. Этот грех лег на его душу, усугубляясь тем, что раскаяния он не чувствовал. Риас заслужил то, что с ним случилось. Горацио отдал его в руки правосудия, но правосудие выплюнуло этого мерзавца обратно прямо в руки Горацио. Что ему оставалось делать? И нечистоплотность младшего брата тут ничего не меняет.  
Правда, это меняет мотив произошедшего сейчас. Мария Лурдес не могла одновременно родить сыновей от Антонио Риаса и Рэймонда Кейна. А до экстрадиции Риас не был в Рио несколько лет. Значит, сын Антонио Риаса – старший брат Маркуса.  
– Тот мальчик, который увел Джошуа, это и есть сын Риаса, – внезапно отстраняясь, сказал Горацио.  
– Почему ты так решил? – подняла глаза Кристина.  
Горацио нахмурился, покусывая губу. Почему он так решил? А действительно, сын Антонио Риаса может и не знать, кто убил его отца. Мелькнувшая в голове мысль о том, что сын решил продолжить начатое отцом, критики не выдерживала. Мальчику было лет 6-7, когда все это произошло. Вероятно, он почти и не знал отца, живя с матерью в Рио. И потом, даже если он решил мстить, зачем было оставлять «на обмен» Маркуса?  
– Не знаю, – мотнул головой Горацио. – Но это нужно проверить.  
– Хорошо, – согласилась Кристина. – Вот и проверяй. А я все же поговорю с Маркусом.

– Мне надоело тут сидеть. Когда мы уже домой пойдем?  
Кристина, надо признаться, оторопела от такого приветствия. Тем не менее, она все же пересекла комнату и села на диван в некотором отдалении от мальчика.  
– А ты знаешь, кто я? – осторожно поинтересовалась она.  
– Ну да, – Маркус мотнул головой с выражением «как же я могу не знать». – Вы папина жена.  
– Меня зовут Кристина, – представилась она.  
– Маркус, – нетерпеливо кивнул мальчик. – Так мы идем домой?  
– С удовольствием, – Кристина прищурилась, склоняя голову набок. – Как только ты скажешь, где живешь, тебя отвезут домой.  
– Теперь я буду жить с папой, – твердо заявил Маркус.  
– Знаешь, Маркус, это, к сожалению, невозможно, – качнула головой Кристина. – Твой папа умер, малыш. Мне очень жаль.  
Маркус бросил быстрый взгляд на наблюдающего из-за стеклянной стенки Горацио и нахмурился.  
– Жив мой папа, вон он стоит, – глядя на Кристину исподлобья, возразил он.  
– Это не так, Маркус. Горацио Кейн – не твой отец. Тот, кто тебе это сказал, ошибся.  
– Джуни не ошибается! – выпалил Маркус. – Он сам слышал, как мама говорила тете, что запишет меня на свою девичью фамилию, Лурдес, а не Кейн, как отец.  
– Все верно, – кивнула Кристина. – Твой папа – Кейн. Рэймонд Кейн, брат моего мужа.  
– Вы врете, – Маркус надулся и отвернулся.  
– Маркус, – спокойно заговорила Кристина, не обращая внимания на перепады его настроения. – Ты видел все эти приборы там, за стенками, когда шел сюда? Эти приборы могут многое рассказать про нас. Дать им капельку крови, или волосок, или даже кусочек ногтя, – Кристина оттопырила мизинец и повертела им, будто примеряясь взглядом, – и они могут рассказать удивительные вещи.  
– Ну и что они вам сказали? – заинтересованно, но пока еще недоверчиво осведомился Маркус.  
– Например, они сказали, что у тебя есть старший брат, – внимательно глядя в глаза мальчику, ответила Кристина. – Джуни – это Джуниор? Младший? Его зовут Антонио, как папу? Антонио-младший?  
Маркус молчал, нахмурившись, потупившись и вцепившись в диван, будто его собирались отрывать силой.  
– Что ж, – вздохнула Кристина, поднимаясь – Раз ты не хочешь разговаривать, я пойду. Не скучай, скоро приедет сотрудник социальной службы, отвезет тебя…  
– Какой еще сотрудник?! – перебил ее Маркус, вскакивая. – Я не хочу в приют! Ну пусть дядя, не важно, он все равно должен меня забрать к себе домой и всем обеспечить!  
– Обеспечить? – Кристина прищурилась. По тону было похоже, что мальчик повторяет чьи-то чужие слова. – Обеспечить чем?  
– Ну я не знаю, – мотнул головой Маркус. – Одеждой там, игрушками…  
Кристина улыбнулась, несмотря на сковывающее напряжение. Села обратно на диван.  
– Так тебе сказал Джуни? – насмешливо спросила она.  
Маркус обиженно засопел.  
– Так вот, – неожиданно жестко продолжила Кристина. – Ничего этого не будет. Более того, раз ты соучастник преступления, значит, ты отправишься в тюрьму.  
– Я не соучастник преступления, – испугался Маркус.  
– А я думаю, соучастник, – сделав как можно более строгое лицо, сказала Кристина. – Вы с братом похитили моего сына, чтобы ты мог занять его место. Но у вас ничего не выйдет.  
– Да Джуни его вернет! – в отчаянии выкрикнул Маркус. Глаза у него были уже явно на мокром месте, взгляд метнулся за стекло – видимо, мальчик уже представлял, что сейчас войдут полицейские, чтобы вести его в тюрьму. – Если вы меня возьмете и всем обеспечите, он его вернет. А если вы меня отдадите в тюрьму, никогда его не увидите!  
– Я тебе не верю, – покачала головой Кристина, стараясь унять сердце, волчком ходящее где-то в горле.  
– Честно-честно! – воскликнул Маркус. – Вот! – вытащив из кармана детский мобильный телефон, он протянул его Кристине. – Позвоните, он вам сам скажет.

В отличие от остальных помещений лаборатории, стены комнаты отдыха были сплошными. А в отличие от комнат для допроса в участке, они были с обеих сторон прозрачными, а звук не был выведен на специальные динамики. Поэтому Горацио оказался в крайне невыгодном положении: он не мог слышать разговор Кристины и Маркуса и даже не мог остаться незамеченным и понаблюдать.  
Расчет Кристины оказался правильным – с ней Маркус заговорил. Но о чем они говорили – Горацио понять не мог. Кристина была напряжена, как струна, казалось, еще чуть-чуть – ее самообладание лопнет со звоном. Горацио оставалось только надеяться, что это произойдет не при ребенке.  
Глядя на Кристину и Маркуса, Горацио неожиданно подумал: интересно, напоминает ли ей Маркус сына? Не Джошуа, а старшего сына, погибшего в Камбодже…  
Затем мысли и вовсе съехали в недавние воспоминания.  
Кристине редко снились кошмары. К тому же, Горацио большей частью заставал уже их последствия, проснувшись и обнаружив жену тихо плачущей. Первый раз он перепугался чуть ли не до смерти, проснувшись и увидев ее пустой, устремленный в потолок взгляд и почти беззвучно текущие слезы. Изредка у нее вырывались всхлипы, от которых болезненно сжималось сердце. Горацио тогда очень осторожно и медленно привлек Кристину к себе, обнимая все крепче и не говоря ни слова.  
– Это было воскресенье, – когда она заговорила, голос был очень монотонным и невыразительным. – Солнечное, ясное. У Дамира был день рождения. Они выбирали ему «мужской подарок». А мы пошли дальше. Я несла Джинни на руках. Она вздрогнула. Почему-то я не слышала этой очереди. Просто почувствовала… Джинни вздрогнула. Мне стало как-то тяжело стоять. И дышать. А Кэтти упала. И я, оказывается, тоже. Мне казалось, солнце светит слишком ярко. Давит. Я услышала крик Дамира… Не могла повернуть голову. Как будто у меня там тоже пуля, как у Джинни. Тяжелая. Потом повернула. У Кэтти кровь шла изо рта. И у меня, когда я хотела сказать Дамиру, чтобы смотрел под ноги. Не успела. И Питер не успел. Земля… Фонтаном… И…  
Горацио слегка раскачивался и гладил жену по голове. Она уснула нескоро, но Горацио так и не придумал, что можно ей сказать. И ничего не говорил, ни в этот раз, ни в следующий.  
Но как-то, когда они просто легли спать, спросил:  
– Слушай… Может… Ты не думала о том, чтобы нам завести второго ребенка?  
Кристина приподнялась на локте, разглядывая его лицо.  
– С чего вдруг такие мысли? – поинтересовалась она чуть погодя.  
– Ну… – Горацио сдвинул брови, пытаясь хоть как-то сформулировать подтолкнувшие его к этой идее мысли. Получалось что-то вовсе невразумительное: что Кристине всегда хотелось иметь много детей и что второй ребенок будет как бы страховкой на случай, если что-то случится с Джошуа. Произносить это вслух было стыдно, даже просто оформившись в голове, мысли эти представлялись совершенным бредом. – Что-то так подумалось, – пожал плечами он. – Так ты не ответила на вопрос.  
– Нет, – откидываясь снова на подушку, как-то слишком спокойно сказала Кристина. – Я не думала об этом. Более того, я сейчас скажу тебе страшную вещь, милый. Я не хочу больше детей.  
Горацио помолчал, чувствуя, как эти слова горечью оседают где-то внутри. Она не хочет больше детей от него.  
– Господи, как ты умудряешься раскрывать преступления с таким выразительным лицом? – неожиданно фыркнула Кристина, переворачиваясь и прижимаясь к мужу. – На нем же все написано, что ты думаешь, крупными буквами…  
– По счастью, на этом языке читать умеешь только ты, – парировал Горацио, почему-то чувствуя невероятное облегчение.  
– Так вот, если ты действительно хочешь еще одного, двух, трех, пятерых… Ой! – Горацио чуть куснул ее за мочку уха. – Если ты хочешь еще детей, мы это обсудим, – упираясь ему в грудь кулачками и пытаясь отодвинуться, пообещала Кристина.  
– Договорились, – все-таки пересилив и заключив жену в крепкие объятия, кивнул Горацио. – А можешь изложить мне сейчас, почему ты не хочешь?  
– Если ты меня не задушишь, расскажу.  
Горацио чуть ослабил руки, но именно чуть, не оставляя Кристине возможности вырваться и отодвинуться.  
– Я устала быть матерью маленького ребенка, – сказала Кристина, и он от неожиданности чуть было не отпустил руки. – Дамир, Кэтти, Джинни, другая Джинни, Джошуа… Я их ращу, воспитываю, вкладываю в них всю душу. Но я чувствую себя белкой в колесе. Они не вырастают. Я не могу полюбоваться плодами своего труда. Я хочу наконец взглянуть на взрослого, самостоятельного человека с гордостью – это я его вырастила, это мой сын. Я хочу наконец увидеть, что из них вырастет…  
Последние слова Кристина проговорила глухо и невнятно, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Горацио.

И сейчас, наблюдая за разговором Кристины и Маркуса, Горацио вдруг вспомнил тот разговор. «Интересно, изменит ли Кристина свое мнение, если нам не удастся вернуть Джошуа?» – закралась в голову мысль, но Горацио тут же прогнал ее. Нет. Что значит «не удастся»? Он найдет сына, чего бы это ни стоило!  
Занятый своими мыслями, Горацио чуть не пропустил момент, когда Маркус достал телефон. Телефон?! В животе все болезненно сжалось и мелко задрожало, пока Горацио медленно, чтобы не насторожить мальчишку, отходил в сторонку, стараясь сохранить внешнее спокойствие. Если Дейв на месте, если разговор продлится достаточно долго… Конечно, было бы проще, если бы они знали номер телефона, с которого пойдет вызов… Но все равно, это был невероятный, невозможный шанс, на который они даже не надеялись, и который Горацио никак не мог позволить себе упустить.

**Глава 5. **

– Ну наконец-то! – с явным облегчением выдохнул в трубке мальчишеский голос, уже переставший ломаться, но и явно не принадлежащий взрослому мужчине. И тут же, изменив тональность, продолжил: – Слушай, Маркус, ну ты чем думаешь, а? Я волнуюсь, между прочим! Ты-то теперь в шоколаде, – в голосе парня проступила обида, – но мог бы и найти минуту на звонок…

Кристина дождалась паузы и негромко сказала:

– Это не Маркус.

– Ну так дайте ему трубку, я хочу поговорить с Маркусом, – нахально потребовали в ответ.

– А я хочу поговорить со своим сыном, – ровным тоном возразила она.

– Вот еще! – возмутился собеседник.

– Тогда нам не о чем говорить, – сказала Кристина и нажала на кнопку отбоя.

Маркус сжался в комок на диване, неотрывно следя за ее побледневшим лицом. Кристина не обращала на мальчика никакого внимания, лишь бросила быстрый взгляд за стекло и досадливо поморщилась, не обнаружив там мужа. Как же невовремя он ушел!

Как она и ожидала, телефон в ее руках зазвонил снова. Она некоторое время выжидала, запоминая цифры. Прыгающая по экрану веселая мультипликационная рожица с подписью «Джуни» немного ослабила напряжение, невольно Кристина даже задумалась, не купить ли такой же телефончик Джошуа – яркие цветные корпуса делали их похожими на игрушки, а специальные детские тарифы позволяли звонить только ограниченному кругу лиц, допустим, родителям и няне. Еще год назад ей расхваливала такой телефончик коллега на работе, у которой дочка пошла в школу, но Кристину смущало то, что Джошуа вроде бы такую игрушку не просил и особо в ней не нуждался.

Наконец, после восьмого или девятого гудка, Кристина нажала кнопку приема и сказала:

– Слушаю тебя, Джуни.

– Я хочу поговорить с Маркусом, – упрямо заявил парень.

– Сначала я поговорю со своим сыном, потом, если меня устроит результат, ты поговоришь с братом.

– Эй, – возмутился Джуни, – ты тут не командуешь!

– Ошибаешься. Ты даже не представляешь, как ошибаешься, Джуни, – голос Кристины был вкрадчивым, а тон весьма жестким. – Ты был бы хозяином положения, похитив Джошуа и потребовав за него денег. Но ты оставил своего брата, и теперь у нас с тобой паритет: у тебя – мой сын, у меня – твой брат. В наших интересах обменяться.

– Ты не можешь сделать из Маркуса заложника, – презрительно ответил Джуни. – Его отец – лейтенант полиции, он не позволит тебе.

– Джуни, ты давно приехал из Рио?

– Какое тебе дело?

– А я объясню, – по-прежнему тихо, с явной угрозой продолжила Кристина. – Ты видел, что твоя мать – ничто, ты вырос в убеждении, что женщина – существо второго сорта и не смеет возражать мужчине. Так вот, теперь ты в Штатах, дружок. И здесь все немного иначе. Ты зря не принял меня в расчет.

– Лейтенант Кейн не позволит причинить вред своему сыну, – уверенности в голосе Джуни поубавилось.

– Именно, – улыбнулась Кристина. – Он не позволит тебе причинить вред Джошуа. А Маркус ему не сын, а племянник. Ты поторопился с выводами, Джуни. Твой брат Маркус – сын Рэймонда Кейна, а не Горацио Кейна.

– Это ничего не меняет, – после паузы угрюмо сказал Джуни.

– Ну как тебе сказать, – насмешливо протянула Кристина. – Думаю, если в тюрьму отправится не сын, а племянник, Горацио будет меньше переживать.

– Т-тюрьму? Нет! – испугался Джуни. – Вы не посмеете…

– Уверен? – сладко осведомилась Кристина, отвернувшись от Маркуса, сжимая свободную руку в кулак и зажмуривая глаза.

Она ничего не знала о Джуни. Ей с огромным трудом удавалось сохранять достаточно спокойствия, чтобы продолжать эту игру. Если бы ее противником был взрослый, Кристина, как ни странно, чувствовала бы себя увереннее. Логика этого мальчика была ей непонятна. Она говорила наобум и пока ей везло. Но везение могло закончиться в любой момент.

– Ладно, – сдался Джуни, и Кристина чуть не осела на пол – колени подогнулись.

В трубке раздавался какой-то шум, видимо, Джуни куда-то шел. Что-то стукнуло, затем Кристина услышала в трубке чье-то дыхание.

– Алло, – раздался неуверенный голос.

– Это я, солнышко, – Кристина сделала несколько шагов, опустилась на диван и прикрыла глаза. – Как ты там?

– Мне тут не нравится, – посопев, признался Джошуа. Кристина представила, как сын морщит нос, хмурит брови, и торопливо стерла со щек показавшиеся обжигающе горячими слезы, стараясь не всхлипывать. – Тут темно. Душно. Я пить хочу. Постарайся забрать меня поскорее, ладно? Скажи Маркусу – я поделюсь с ним игрушками…

– Хватит, – Джуни снова почувствовал себя на коне. – Теперь дай трубку Маркусу.

– Мы еще с тобой не закончили, – резко сказала Кристина. – Мне не понравилось, как ты обращаешься с моим ребенком. Так что выбирай: ты его немедленно возвращаешь или твой брат проведет ночь в таких же условиях.

– Джуни… – жалобно попытался подать голос Маркус, но Кристина взглянула на него так, что мальчик мгновенно умолк.

Кристину колотила нервная дрожь – молчание в трубке почему-то казалось ей обнадеживающим, казалось, Джуни вот-вот согласится вернуть Джошуа домой, но тут ей послышался какой-то звук, вроде хлопка двери, и голос, неразборчиво проговоривший что-то, по интонации похожее на «я дома». Короткие гудки, как ей показалось, ударили прямо по обнаженным нервам, заставив вскрикнуть и торопливо вызвать номер Джуни снова.

«Аппарат выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети», – вежливо сообщил механический голос.

Кристина, раскачиваясь, закрыла лицо руками. Бесполезный телефон лежал рядом.

– Я хочу домой, – сквозь слезы выдавил Маркус.

– Дэйв… – умоляющим тоном сказал Горацио.

– Сэр, я делаю все, что могу, – отозвался долговязый техник, не отрывая взгляд от экрана и быстрыми движениями тасуя данные. – Если бы мы знали номер…

– Большая часть телефонов в здании – служебные, – внимательно наблюдая за его действиями, подсказал Горацио.

– Знаю, – кивнул Дэйв. Покачал головой. – Все равно остается девять исходящих. Какой отслеживать?

Горацио переступил на месте. Один к девяти. Черт…

– Можно наложить на схему здания?

– М-м-м… Можно, – с запинкой ответил Дейв. – Но это время, сэр.

Он виновато взглянул на босса. Конечно, как и все в лаборатории, Дейв знал, почему лейтенант вдруг приехал в свой выходной день. И, как и все, горел желанием быть полезным в поисках сынишки босса. Но возможности техники, хоть и велики, все же ограничены.

– Выполняй, – двинув бровями, коротко приказал Горацио. Отследить все девять звонков они не успеют в любом случае, да к тому же, не будут знать, какой из адресов – правильный. Если же задуманное удастся и они отследят, куда идет звонок – хотя бы район – можно будет начинать поиски.

Дейв сосредоточенно колдовал над виртуальной клавиатурой, выжимая все возможности из их гордости – мощного поверхностного компьютера. Схема медленно заполнялась пульсирующими огоньками двух цветов. Вот Дейв наклонился вперед, высматривая что-то, нахмурился.

– Сэр, – повернул он к Горацио растерянное лицо, – вы сказали, они в комнате отдыха?

– Да. А что?

– Звонок не исходящий, сэр, он входящий, – пожал плечами Дейв.

– Можно отследить? – нетерпеливо спросил Горацио.

– Делаю… – запуская программу, сквозь зубы процедил Дейв, будто пытаясь силой воли удержать соединение. Одна за другой определялись вышки, высветился район, секунда, другая – и на экране вспыхнул адрес. – 2612, Авалон-драйв… – успел проговорить Дейв, прежде чем заметил боковым зрением, что рядом никого уже нет.

Подкрепление Горацио вызвал по рации с полпути, не желая ни нарушать инструкцию, ни поставить под угрозу освобождение сына. Однако хитрость не удалась – патрульная машина появилась в другом конце улицы одновременно с «хаммером». Утешало лишь то, что машина не привлекала к себе внимания: просто подъехала и встала, без скрипа тормозов и завывания сирены. Увидев, кто приехал на этой машине, Горацио с трудом удержался от понимающей улыбки.

– Ну разве я мог оставить тебя одного, – улыбнулся Кайл.

Тут же сдвинул брови и занял позицию возле двери. Кричать «Полиция!» они не стали – ворвались в дом, лишь с треском распахнулась дверь. Быстро, профессионально осмотрели комнаты на первом этаже, беззвучно обмениваясь жестами, двинулись на второй. У Горацио сдавило сердце тягостным предчувствием неудачи. Неужели они ошиблись? Неужели это не тот дом? Неужели преступники заметили их появление и скрылись? Где Джошуа? Что с ним?

– Чисто, – заглянув в последнюю комнату, вынес вердикт напарник Кайла. – В доме никого нет, сэр.

– Пап, а с чего ты решил, что Джоша держат здесь? – убирая пистолет в кобуру, не по-уставному спросил Кайл.

Горацио стоял, пытаясь разобраться в гуле собственных мыслей, затем его взгляд уперся в маленькую кладовку в конце коридора. Склонив голову набок и прищурившись, Горацио сделал несколько шагов в этом направлении, подмечая детали – стоящий в сторонке стул подходящей высоты, как раз чтобы подпереть дверь кладовки, которому совершенно нечего было делать тут в коридоре, скомканное одеяло на полу.

– Пап? – еще раз произнес Кайл, наблюдая за ним.

Горацио внимательно осмотрел дверь кладовки изнутри. Царапин не было, но он никак не мог понять, радует ли это. Джошуа сидел спокойно, не пытался в ужасе или отчаянии царапать дверь, пытаясь выбраться на волю. Но почему он так себя вел? Его запугали? Связали? Чем-то накачали?

Горацио тяжело опустился на колено и вдруг задохнулся. Из-под края смятого одеяла выглядывала знакомая красная кепка. Горацио вытащил ее, ощущая сильнейшее желание сесть на это одеяло, а лучше – лечь ничком и крепко закрыть глаза, чтобы происходящее стало просто кошмарным сном и можно было наконец проснуться и испытать облегчение от того, что на самом деле ничего не случилось. Сейчас же он испытывал лишь усталость и какую-то безнадежность. Словно в насмешку над ним, с внутренней стороны бейсболки прицепился ярко-рыжий волосок.

– Пап, – Кайл чуть ли не силой поднял его на ноги, и Горацио вдруг осознал, что Кайл зовет его уже далеко не в первый раз.

Горацио взглянул в глаза старшему сыну и вдруг подумал, что всегда будет гордиться им, да и любить тоже… Но не так. Как бы ему не хотелось быть справедливым в этом вопросе, сейчас он вдруг отчетливо осознал: случись самое страшное – Джошуа ему не заменит ни Кайл, ни другой ребенок, даже если Кристина согласится его родить. Да, это было нечестно. Но поделать он с собой ничего не мог.

– Думаю, вам лучше вернуться в лабораторию, сэр, – неожиданно официально сказал Кайл. Горацио поднял глаза и кивнул, заметив новые фигуры в форме, мелькающие в дверях. – Мы прочешем район. Пробьем адрес по базе. Мы найдем его, пап, – вполголоса добавил Кайл, сжимая плечо Горацио. – Слышишь? Найдем. Пошли, я тебя отвезу.

– Я хочу домой, – всхлипывая, повторил Маркус. – Я не хочу у вас жить…

– Хм, – Кристина попыталась улыбнуться. – Знаешь, есть такая поговорка: в гостях хорошо, а дома лучше. Теперь ты понял?

Маркус покивал, кулаком размазывая слезы. Кристина тяжело вздохнула. Надо бы, конечно, разубедить мальчика в том, что она собирается устроить ему «веселую жизнь». Но сил на это не было никаких. В дело вступил кто-то из взрослых и теперь Джошуа не удастся вернуть так просто. Но зародившаяся было и внезапно рухнувшая надежда оказалась хуже неведения и отчаяния.

– Джуни дурак, – неожиданно обиженно сказал Маркус, когда пауза превысила все мыслимые рамки. – Это он все затеял. Он говорил, что никому хуже не будет. Мол, отец… ну, в смысле, ваш муж – он такой правильный, что ребенка не обидит и никуда меня не отошлет. Зато я буду ходить в нормальную школу, а не с этими дебилами, и комната у меня будет отдельная, и гулять отец с нами будет ходить… И потом, я буду старшим…

Кристина покачала головой, прикрывая рукой невольную улыбку. Глупые мальчишки…

– Давайте я еще раз позвоню, – предложил Маркус.

– Телефон выключен.

– Ну он его включит когда-нибудь, и я позвоню, и Джуни приведет вашего сына, – просительно произнес Маркус. – А я буду слушаться, честно. Или просто отпустите меня?..

– Думаю, – Кристина взглянула на темные окна, – сегодня ты в любом случае переночуешь у нас. Идем, – Кристина протянула руку, и Маркус неожиданно охотно за нее уцепился.

Они прошлись по лаборатории в поисках Горацио, оставили ему сообщение на ресепшне и вышли на улицу.

И тут, едва успев сделать несколько шагов по ступенькам, вдохнуть свежего ночного воздуха и мимоходом глянуть на повисший над Майами лунный серп, Кристина почувствовала, как сердце пропустило удар. Из подъехавшего такси вышли и теперь шли к лаборатории высокая темноволосая женщина и маленький рыжий мальчик, разглядеть которого Кристине не помешало бы никакое расстояние или плохое освещение.

Женщины остановились, а мальчишки удивительно синхронно рванулись, высвобождая руку, и понеслись навстречу друг другу, чудом разминувшись по пути.

– Ма! – выкрикнул Джошуа, бросаясь на шею упавшей на колени Кристине.

– Лу! – выдохнул Маркус, обнимая за талию и крепко прижимаясь к женщине, которая привезла Джошуа.

– Мам, не плачь, – тихонько уговаривал Джошуа, приглаживая ладошкой волосы Кристины. А она не могла остановиться, зацеловывая и тиская ребенка. – Мам, со мной все хорошо. Лусия меня выпустила и попить дала. И Джуни отругала, ты бы только слышала!.. Ну мам, все хорошо, правда…

Кристина наконец справилась с рвущимися наружу рыданиями, поскольку, чтобы дать им волю, пришлось бы выпустить из объятий Джошуа, а это было выше ее сил.

Лусия подошла ближе вместе с явно недовольным таким решением Маркусом.

– Я была на работе, – извиняющимся тоном сказала она. – Но, как только вернулась, мы сразу поехали сюда. Джошуа сказал, что наверняка кто-то из вас здесь. У вас очень умный мальчик. И добрый, – улыбнулась Лусия. Тут же нахмурилась. – Чего не скажешь о моих племянниках. Я даже не знаю, как мне выразить свои сожаления. Поступок Джуни непростителен.

– Ему стоит сдаться, если он не хочет окончательно испортить себе жизнь, – Кристина старалась говорить спокойно. Она поднялась с колен, но Джошуа из рук не выпустила.

Лусия вздохнула и покачала головой.

– Я ему говорила. Но он сбежал. Боюсь, в этом смысле у мальчика слишком плохое наследство. Нам с Маркусом тоже предъявят какие-то обвинения?

– Мне кажется, нет, – пожала плечами Кристина. – Но это лучше уточнить у Горацио.

Лусия обернулась, проследив ее взгляд.

– Папа! – восторженно прошептал Джошуа.

Кристина спустила его с рук, и мальчик кинулся к отцу.

– Ты не сердишься, что я ушел без тебя? – спросил Джошуа, когда Горацио присоединился к общей группе. Теперь уже он не мог найти в себе сил спустить ребенка с рук или перестать тихонько целовать его время от времени.

– А почему ты ушел? – спросила Кристина, чтобы дать мужу время прийти в себя.

– У Джуни был пистолет, – сдвинул бровки Джошуа. – Он сказал, что будет стрелять, сначала в папу, потом в кого попало, если я не пойду с ним. А еще – что так будет справедливо, если Маркус будет жить с нами. А я ему сказал, что он большой, но глупый. Если бы он не устраивал этих дурацких историй с похищением, мы бы Маркусу уже сегодня все купили, пока у папы выходной, а так все будут меня искать, а на Маркуса ни у кого времени не будет.

Взрослые улыбались, слушая его рассуждения.

– Не, я с тетей буду жить, – сказал Маркус, когда Джошуа замолчал.

– Ну ты можешь, наверное, к нам в гости заходить, – Джошуа взглянул на отца и на мать, спрашивая разрешения.

– Давайте мы решим этот вопрос немного позже, когда все успокоятся, – предложила Кристина. – Ведь у нас нет претензий к Маркусу и Лусии, так, лейтенант Кейн?

– К ним – нет, – лизнув губы, кивнул Горацио. – Я так понимаю, главный виновник торжества отсутствует?

– Джуни сбежал, – подтвердила Лусия.

– Ну что ж… – Горацио нахлобучил на голову сына бейсболку, которую так и держал в руках. Затем протянул Лусии визитку. – Думаю, нам будет о чем поговорить. Но, действительно, лучше не сегодня.

Лусия кивнула, взяла визитку, но все по-прежнему стояли, переглядывались и не расходились. Этот безумно длинный день закончился, и закончился хорошо, но было очень сложно в это поверить.

**Эпилог.**

Как ни странно, легче всего это воспринял Джошуа. То ли потому что мальчик с самого начала воспринимал происходящее как «дурацкую игру», затеянную Джуни, то ли потому что он ни секунды не сомневался, что родители его заберут и довольно скоро, – но темная кладовка, в которой Джошуа пришлось просидеть несколько часов, никак не повлияла на психику ребенка.

А вот успевшим много чего передумать родителям все никак не верилось, что все могло закончиться настолько благополучно. Горацио не выпускал Джошуа из рук, а Кристина не отходила от мужа. В результате домой их отвозил Кайл, предложив всем троим загрузиться на заднее сиденье и не мучиться.

Оказавшись в компании исключительно близких людей, Джошуа не умолкал, и из его болтовни изумленные родители поняли, что идея «Маркус – мой брат, и мы непременно будем общаться» успела дать корни в сознании ребенка и теперь, если им вздумается ограничить общение мальчиков, придется искать веские аргументы. Впрочем, Горацио в силу своего характера и так не оставил бы новообретенного племянника без присмотра – чтобы тот не повторил судьбу старшего брата, поскольку по части авантюризма наследственность Рэймонда Кейна, на его взгляд, была немногим лучше наследственности Антонио Риаса.

К середине пути в речи Джошуа стали появляться паузы из-за широких зевков, а затем он и вовсе заснул, привалившись к отцу. Горацио немедленно сграбастал свое рыжее сокровище в охапку и остаток пути проделал с совершенно счастливым лицом, не отрывая взгляда от спящего сына, будто опасаясь, что сладостный мираж растает, стоит ему отвести взгляд хоть на секунду. Впрочем, Кристина предавалась тому же занятию, прислонившись к плечу мужа.

– Он сейчас задымится от ваших взглядов, – фыркнул Кайл, глянув в зеркало заднего вида на притихших пассажиров.

– Рули давай, – огрызнулся Горацио. – Много ты понимаешь…

Кристина улыбнулась и легонько пихнула его в бок, поэтому остаток фразы, про то, что пусть Кайл своих заведет, потом едва не потеряет, чудом найдет – и вот тогда они на него посмотрят, Горацио благополучно проглотил.

Несколько метров от машины до дома Горацио с Кристиной прошли, оглядываясь и прислушиваясь. Нервное перенапряжение давало о себе знать, заставляя за каждым кустом видеть сбежавшего Джуни. Умом понимая, что парень к ним и на пушечный выстрел не подойдет, они, тем не менее, вздрагивали от каждого шороха и с трудом заставляли себя не предпринимать излишних мер безопасности.

Горацио переодел так и не проснувшегося Джошуа в пижаму, уложил в постель – мальчик заворочался, устраиваясь поудобнее, пошарил рукой, отыскивая любимого плюшевого лабрадора – Горацио подвинул игрушку так, чтобы Джошуа мог обнять ее, и остался сидеть рядом с кроватью.

Кристина по обыкновению бесшумно появилась в дверях, поцеловала мужа в макушку и вложила ему в руку стакан.

– Доктор рекомендует? – усмехнулся Горацио, понюхав его содержимое.

– Угу, – поболтав содержимым своего стакана перед его носом, кивнул Кристина.

Поморщилась, отхлебнув. Из спиртного ей нравились только самые легкие столовые вина и отдельные ликеры, которые сейчас явно не годились.

– У тебя завтра нет операций? – поинтересовался Горацио.

– Нет, – мотнула головой Кристина. – Я же не знала, сколько времени займут поиски. И тебе тоже не помешает еще один выходной.

Горацио согласно кивнул, делая первый глоток.

– Значит, можем напиться и буянить, – подвела итог Кристина. – Или лечь спать и продрыхнуть до полудня.

– Кхм… Боюсь, я не осилю ни одного пункта программы, – покачал головой Горацио.

– Что, и спать не хочется? – сочувственно спросила Кристина.

– Если хочешь, можем лечь, но вряд ли мне удастся заснуть.

– Ну вот еще, – Кристина взъерошила волосы на его затылке, подула. – Давай тогда пойдем во двор, что ли? Пить в комнате ребенка как-то…

Захватив с собой один из детских мониторов, они устроились на качелях во дворе. Ночь была теплой, почти безветренной. Они сидели, обнявшись, слушали шум моря, вдыхая запахи ночи.

– Надеюсь, одной терапевтической дозы хватит? – поинтересовался Горацио, обнаружив, что его стакан пуст.

– Поживем – увидим, – пожала плечом Кристина. – Хочешь, допей мою.

– Ну уж нет, – с шутливой строгостью покачал головой Горацио. – Изволь принимать прописанное лекарство.

– Сама прописала – сама и вычеркну, – фыркнула Кристина.

– Милая, – осторожно поглаживая ее плечи, уже более серьезным тоном сказал Горацио, – не смей пренебрегать своим здоровьем.

– Ну, когда ты говоришь таким тоном, я не могу отказать, – Кристина сделала еще глоток и запрокинула голову, требуя поцелуя «на закуску». Закуска получилась с запахом и вкусом того же самого напитка, но ее это не огорчило.

– Ну скажи, правда хорошо, что я сделал эти качели? А ты все «зачем, зачем»…

– Конечно, зачем? – упрямо заявила Кристина. – Ты их сделал …сколько, два, два с половиной года назад? А сколько раз мы с тобой смогли вот так посидеть?

– Главное, что они есть сейчас, когда они нам нужны.

– Да, тут ты прав…

Кристина последним глотком опустошила свой стакан, поморщилась и заерзала, удобнее устраиваясь в объятиях мужа. Действия алкоголя они почти не ощущали – просто перестало дрожать и сжиматься все внутри. А вот поверить в то, что все страшное позади, что все успешно разрешилось – с этим алкоголь ничего не мог поделать.

– Слушай… – через некоторое время прервал молчание Горацио. – А ты кого больше любишь: Джошуа или Дамира?

– Оп-па, – широко раскрывая глаза и оборачиваясь, чтобы заглянуть мужу в лицо, удивилась Кристина. – Вот это вопрос! Это ты к чему?

– Ты ответь, а я потом расскажу, к чему.

– Не выйдет, – покачала головой Кристина. – По-моему, нельзя любить кого-то больше, а кого-то меньше. Можно любить или не любить. Я люблю всех своих детей, – она помолчала. – Наверное, если можешь сравнить, сказать: это люблю больше, это – меньше, то что-то из этого – не любовь. Что-то другое. Дружба. Уважение. Привязанность.

Горацио молчал, покусывая губу.

– Ты обещал рассказать, – напомнила Кристина.

– Получается, я не люблю Кайла, – открыто и беспомощно глянул на нее Горацио.

– Приехали, – потрясла головой Кристина. – Нет, милый, Кайла ты любишь. Уж поверь мне, если вдруг себе не веришь.

– Сегодня я понял, что Джошуа люблю больше, – пожал плечами Горацио. – Что, если… Что его никто мне не заменит.

– Люди вообще незаменимы, милый. Все, до единого. Причем тут любовь-то? Разве Джошуа заменит тебе Кайла, если, не дай бог…

– Нет, нет конечно, – Горацио даже усмехнулся от абсурдности этой мысли. – Сегодня просто в голову лезет разное…

– Расскажи, – шепнула Кристина, снова устраивая голову у него на плече. – Не думай о том, правильные это мысли или нет. Просто выговорись.

– А ты мне расскажешь?

– Зачем? – улыбнулась Кристина.

– Я попробую понять, как ты все это выдерживаешь.

– Очень просто. Выдерживаем мы.

– Вот так вот?

– Именно.

Они проговорили до рассвета. О том, что пережили сегодня. О том, чего ждут от завтрашнего дня. О Джошуа и Кайле, Маркусе и Джуни.

А потом уснули – во дворе на качелях, обнявшись, не чувствуя лучей встающего солнца, скользящих по лицам, не слыша криков проснувшихся чаек над океаном.

Джошуа с трудом нашел родителей. Даже слегка испугался. Потом решил, что такому большому мальчику в собственном доме бояться нечего, продолжил поиски и нашел-таки пропажу. Некоторое время примеривался, не поместится ли он на качелях третьим, но передумал. Ушел к себе в комнату и начал деловито сортировать игрушки, пытаясь разделить их так, чтобы не отдавать любимые и особо ценные, но в то же время чтобы получилось поровну. Задача оказалась тем более сложной, поскольку ненужных игрушек ему как-то не покупали. За этим занятием его и застали проснувшиеся родители.

– Солнышко, – присев рядом с сыном на ковер, заговорила Кристина, узнав цель разбора, – скажи, пожалуйста, а Маркус просил тебя делиться с ним игрушками?

– Нет, – немного подумав, помотал головой Джошуа.

– Тогда почему ты решил, что лучше знаешь, что ему нужно?

Джошуа задумался, а Кристина с трудом спрятала улыбку, случайно подняв глаза и заметив такую же задумчивость во взгляде Горацио.

– Я не знаю, – честно признался Джошуа. – Но ведь делиться – это хорошо?

– Хорошо, – кивнула Кристина. – Если тебя просят поделиться и ты делишься от чистого сердца – это очень хорошо. Но вот посмотри, как иногда бывает. Джуни решил, что его младшему брату живется плохо. И, как и положено старшему брату, решил сделать так, чтобы жилось хорошо. Вот только он не денег пошел зарабатывать, чтобы купить ему игрушки. Джуни решил, что будет справедливо, – Кристина легонько щелкнула сына по носу, напоминая его вчерашние слова, – чтобы Маркусу все, что нужно, дали мы. А Маркуса-то даже и не спросил. И нас не спросил. Решил, что сам знает, что для кого лучше.

– Маркус не хочет у нас жить, он с тетей хочет жить, – кивнул Джошуа.

– Потому что никто не может знать, как лучше для другого. С собой бы разобраться.

– Так что давайте спросим Маркуса, чего же он сам хочет, – подхватил Горацио.

Кристина улыбнулась. Да уж, Горацио этот урок тоже дался нелегко. С его-то уверенностью, что он точно знает, как правильно и как лучше. Сама Кристина считала, что жизнь – это самый лучший учитель. Может быть, было бы лучше, если бы Джуни арестовали сейчас и отправили в колонию для несовершеннолетних, из которой он вышел бы через год. Может, тогда он не пошел бы по стопам отца, не связался бы с бандитами и наркотиками в поисках легких денег и красивой жизни. Может быть. А может быть, и наоборот. Может, этот случай станет для Джуни хорошим уроком, заставив переменить жизнь и пересмотреть свои взгляды. Кто знает. На этот вопрос ни Горацио с Кристиной, ни Джошуа, ни Маркус никогда не узнают ответа, потому что никогда больше не услышат об Антонио Риасе-младшем, хотя Горацио еще долго будет просматривать сводки в поисках каких-то сведений о Джуни, но так ничего и не найдет. Кто знает, может, это и к лучшему…


End file.
